


Sometimes You Stay

by jaylinbee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylinbee/pseuds/jaylinbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Alaric's sexy time is ruined by a grim reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Loudest Wish in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659165) by [jaylinbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylinbee/pseuds/jaylinbee). 



> A chapter from my novel length fic "The Loudest Wish in the Room," which is a crossover fic, so at the very end you'll get a bit of Grimm's Captain Sean Renard. Still a nice little piece of sexy angsty Dalaric though, even without the rest of the story. Picks up around Season 5 episode 5.

Damon was awakened by the sensation of soft lips enrobed in a faint, scratchy stubble sucking teasingly on his left nipple. The sensation sent a direct line to his cock, and with a sharp intake of breath as he felt himself swell at the pleasurable rush of blood to the head.

“Good morning,” he said huskily, eyes fluttering open to see Alaric completely over him, strong body propped up on well muscled arms, head bowed to Damon’s chest, suckling at his tit like a newborn baby. A brief image of John Lennon and Yoko Ono came to mind, but he banished it away because those two weren’t anywhere near sexy enough for the action in this room. Alaric’s tongue trailed off his nipple and up his chest, across his collar bone to his neck, where he dived in for more kisses that made Damon’s back arch and his ass pucker with desire.

“You’re killing me,” he moaned, as one of Alaric’s hands found his cock, wrapped a brawny fist around it and began to pull, sending Damon’s entire body coursing with intense need.

“You, my dear, are immortal,” Alaric whispered in Damon’s ear, lips pressed against it, a quick tongue lashing out with a hot, wet tickle. “I could never kill you.” He nibbled his ear briefly and then sat up, straddling Damon who could now see that Alaric was completely naked, his thick, hard cock on full display, his body ripped and ready to take full advantage of the sleepy, horny vampire.  “How bad do you want me?” Alaric asked, stroking himself now, watching Damon squirm beneath him. Damon’s eyes took in the image greedily. He was reaching down and playing with himself inadvertently, breath heaving, ready to take in all of it. It surprised him how willing he was to submit to Alaric. It wasn’t his usual forte.

“Just fuck me already,” he pleaded, hating that Alaric could reduce him to this, but unable to deny it.

“I’m sorry Damon, I can’t do that,” Alaric replied. It should have been teasing, but there was a shift in his tone. He sounded sad, almost. Lost.

“Of course you can. I’m asking you too. I’m right here begging you to enter me,” Damon said with frustration.

“I know, but we both know there’s one problem,” Alaric said, again with the sadness.

“No we don’t. I don’t know,” Damon insisted, dread creeping in around the edges, trying not to look at him now. Trying to close his eyes and not know, not see.

“I’m dead, Damon,” Alaric said.

“Noooo!” Damon cried out. “I refuse that!”

“I’m not sure why we never made love when we had the chance,” Alaric continued. Damon felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them away and shook his head, refusing to accept this, any of it. “I suppose it was your fascination with Elena; it took precedence,” ventured Alaric. “Or maybe it was me… I definitely had my demons. We both wanted it. I’m sure of that now.”

“And we can still have it,” said Damon stubbornly. “In here, where nobody else matters. When you touch me it feels real. My body responds. I can hear your voice, every tone and crack is you. I need this to be real, don’t you see? I never told you I lo—”

“It’s too late for that,” Alaric interrupted. He never let Damon say the three little words. “You need to move on.”

“To what? To everything falling apart? You would be wrecked if you were here to see it! What has happened to Elena would be your worst nightmare!”

“So maybe it’s for the best that I’m dead.”

“You are not dead! You can’t be!” Damon shouted. “This is my dream, and _my_ rules!”

“I’m sorry Damon, but your subconscious knows better,” said Alaric. “I wish it were different, too. We might have had a lifetime… or two…”

Damon pulled his knees up to his chest, hugged himself angrily, and fought back more angry tears.

“Sometimes you stay, in my dreams,” Damon said bitterly. “Sometimes you stay, and you love me. Sometimes we make plans.” If this was the only way to have Alaric with him, Damon needed it to last. But lately the time in the dreams spent in ignorant bliss was becoming shorter and shorter. As life continued without Alaric in it, it became increasingly difficult to reject that he was gone.

“Those times are over,” said Alaric sadly. “You have to let me go.”

“I will never let you go,” said Damon fiercely. It was more than just an argument, it was a promise. But  Alaric was starting to dissipate slowly, fading out from view. “I will never let you go!” Damon shouted, startled suddenly, by bright sunlight streaming across his face. Stefan was in front of him, shaking him from the nightmare.

“You okay?” Stefan asked him, those imploring eyes, half caring, half loathing.

“I’m fine,” Damon muttered, pushing Stefan away from him.

“Good, well then answer your phone. It’s been going off for the last thirty minutes.” Stefan handed it to him, and sure enough, Marilyn Manson’s Tainted Love wailed at him, demanding attention.

“Yeah,” Damon said impatiently into the mouthpiece.

“Damon, it’s Sean Renard. You should meet me in L.A. I’m hearing there’s a bit of magic down there that could possibly solve all our problems.”

“Not the bean?” Damon breathed in disbelief.

“The bean,” Sean replied.

It was a sign. His dream, his vow to never let Alaric go. And now this. Sean Renard and Damon went way back, to a time when Damon had been hell bent on finding Katherine and having her love him again. He had been seeking a certain magical object, and it just so happened that Sean, recently eighteen and shoved off to America by his family had been looking for it too. Neither of them had found it back then, but they had made a pact… This could change everything.  

“I’m there,” Damon said without hesitation, climbing out of the bed naked and flashing past Stefan without another word.


End file.
